


See the Sunshine

by Mister_Rat



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Bolt (2008)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Lil’ Lightning Redemption, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Rat/pseuds/Mister_Rat
Summary: Two former show dogs - one retired, the other washed out - find more in each other than they ever expected.





	See the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said this idea came on the spur of the moment?
> 
> Now while personally I’d like to write a one-shot featuring Bolt and Dodger as a couple (I just think they’d be cute and hot together, okay?) and believe Thunderbolt and Lightning could work if they worked their issues out (seriously Thunder even licks his cheek at the end of the movie), I couldn’t help but picture Bolt and Lightning meeting more easily due to both being ex-canine stars that are out of business and—well, here we are.
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy crack-ship I shall dub: Lightning Bolt!

Sometimes Lightning wondered about the true extent of his luck.

To say the corgi’s career as an actor went sky high after that incident with Thunderbolt and all those little Dalmatians would be an understatement of epic proportions. Not only had he lost his chance of being the main star but now thanks to the bad publicity of that fiasco (damn those newspapers), he could never show his face on any sort of screen again, TV or otherwise.

In short, he’d been canned - metaphorically _and_ literally judging by the hellhole of a kennel he swore at the time would constitute the remainder of his downward spiral of a life.

Not that Lightning never had that punishment coming.

Yeah, he initially stuck to his pride at first, certain he deserved better than being shoved into the corner by his supposed best friend, but as time went on and the denizens’ jabs started to sink in, Lightning asked himself if there couldn’t have been a _better_ way to get what he wanted.

Cause yeah, he’d been selfish, a manipulative bastard, and yes, he tried to sentence not only his ex-friend but a bunch of kids to a fate worse than death. Had he really been that desperate to be the center of attention that the desire consumed him that badly?

Maybe there _was_ some truth to him being ‘the unkindest cut of all.’

Ugh, well too late to have a conscience now. Besides, there could be worse fates than this; he might as well resign to the hell awaiting him.

Imagine his surprise then after two weeks of incarceration, when he got bailed out by possibly the _only_ person left who gave a damn about him.

During his and Thunderbolt’s time as a cinematic duo, they’d been kept trained and healthy by a kindly chubby African-American fellow named Timothy, and as luck would have it, ol’ Tim honestly thought Lil’ Lightning had had every reason to be so jealous of Thunder.

Not that the man condoned what the corgi had attempted in the pursuit for fame.

_Now listen, Lil’ Buddy. Even though I pulled enough strings to get you outta here, forget show business. Forget about entertaining at birthday parties. That stunt you pulled is gonna stick with you for a while—and that’s if you’re lucky._

As if Lightning needed the reminder. Those sadistic police dogs had gotten quite the kick out of rubbing that fact in his face during his first few days in the slammer and putting up with the same from the public did _not_ sound any better. Unless Tim knew some place out of the way and not worth the media’s attention, Lightning figured he might as well as just hightail this place the moment that kennel door opened and take his chances as a stray.

Fortunately, Tim did.

_That’s why Thunderbolt had me call an old connection. Turns out there’s another canine out there not in showbiz anymore either. You remember that young lady and her little dog you and Thunderbolt co-starred with a while back?_

And so, an airplane trip to America and exchange of handshakes later, Lightning found himself in front of a cozy-looking cyan house in a rural neighborhood—not quite the sticks but not quite the suburbs either—being pet by an auburn-haired girl he remembered would always sneak him a few extra biscuits whenever the rest of the staff had their backs turned.

She was a good kid, not stuck-up like all those other child actors, so Lightning never minded her presence. Plus, she was one of the few humans he tolerated besides Tim, so no bad blood existed between them. In other words, Lightning already had her trust in the bag.

Her pets proved a different story entirely.

Yes, ‘pets’ as in plural. Turns out the kid—Penny her name was—adopted some stray cat and a hamster at some point, making for _the_ most random-looking trio Lightning had ever seen...and they did _not_ make his new life easier.

The cat, Mittens, seemed intent on having reminders of the corgi’s fall from grace for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Lightning could not have a single conversation with her, let alone simply pass by, without a reference to his shattered shell of a career.

Dealing with the hamster, Rhino, hadn’t been nearly as bad, just annoying. He mostly stuck to following Lightning around in his little ball with over-the-top suspicious stares and that two-fingered ‘I’m watching you’ gesture whenever the corgi shot a cross glare at him. Heck, he eventually let up and treated the corgi to such a barrage of questions about show business that Lightning started to miss the corny surveillance.

But Penny’s dog Bolt... _that_ guy turned out to be the worst. Not because of what he said or did but what he said or did _instead_.

Instead of treating Lightning like a potential enemy, he treated him as just another roommate; instead of reminding Lightning of his failure as an actor at every end, he made every effort to avoid even the slightest mention of show business; _and_ instead of keeping a distance from the ‘unkindest cut of them all’, he made every effort to make the corgi feel at home.

 _‘It makes no damn sense,’_ Lightning argued to himself every night.

Why would this guy be so nice? Why show any mercy to the same dog that tried to screw his friend and a bunch of kids over and could easily do the same to everyone here?

Regardless, the ex-actor knew better than to cause a scene, especially considering the alternative, so he tolerated his new fate by taking the jeers and annoyances in stride.

That is unless his wounded pride led him to snap like a stepped-on copperhead.

Which he did. In private. After running away...a lot. Possibly with some crying included.

Okay, not the best way to salvage his self-esteem but what else could he do to save face besides hiding out in the trees or beneath either the porch by day or Penny’s bed at night?

And the cherry on top: Bolt would always be waiting right outside for him, big brown eyes cast in concern, yet never going in after him but rather standing aside to let the corgi vent. No jeers, no insults, no poking his head in out of curiosity. Lightning could barely recall the last time another animal had been so considerate to him.

What’s worse, Lightning grew to expect those moments when he’d finally step out to find Bolt waiting for him, the white canine never saying ‘I’m here’ but letting his mere presence do that for him, not a word about the corgi’s puffy red eyes or unflattering sniffles.

They wouldn’t talk at first, Lightning’s pride the main barrier between them – not that Bolt was much of a talker himself or an expert at social interaction.

Only as time went on and the two dogs adjusted to each other did Lightning eventually come to address Bolt beyond exhausted disinterest.

Their conversations consisted mainly of the corgi complaining about whatever he could: being in Thunderbolt’s shadow, his fall from grace, watching that dalmatian runt play what used to be _his_ role, Mittens and Rhino’s treatment of him, the mosquitos, anything. Bolt only listened, eyes never leaving the chubby orange dog that would pace and rant and sometimes lament over ‘what-ifs’. 

Before either dog knew it, these talks became a shared habit of theirs. They would find a quiet secluded place to talk and from there Lightning would dominate the conversation with whatever came to mind while Bolt would plant a quick observation or quip like a seed into freshly plowed soil.

In turn, Lightning came to realize how much Bolt had changed from the dog he met long ago. While the White Swiss Shepard never let the fame get to his head like Thunderbolt did, he hadn’t been the most realistic back then either, believing his premise as a hero to be real to the point that he couldn’t be five feet from Penny without death-staring everything around her.

Sure, Bolt could still be naïve and even gullible at times. Heck, he still tended to act like an overgrown puppy. Not that Lightning didn’t get accustomed to that aspect with time. In fact, the orange dog eventually came to enjoy it to the point that it often cheered him up during a bad day.

Bolt also had a sense of loyalty and open heart that would make even the friendliest dogs envy him along with such a level of persistence that you sometimes wonder whether he really _was_ a superhero.

_‘Musta had a hell of a wake-up call since then. Course, I could probably say the same about myself.’_

Maybe that’s part of why Bolt reached out to him, because he understood the pain and humility that came with facing one’s limitations. For someone who had never been a _super_ hero, that seemed rather heroic in Light’s eyes.

And the more Lightning thought about Bolt, the more he came to reflect on his own lot in life – and for once on the silver lining.

Though he could never be in the limelight again, perhaps he had found a little spotlight of his own out here. He already had it with Penny and her mother. They never judged him, never expected the worst; just treated Lightning like every other pooch. Small wonder that the corgi had grown to enjoy resting his head in either of the ladies’ laps, tail wagging happily as he got the best head scratches he’d had since Tim.

Now Bolt as well, for all the stubbornness and anger the corgi lashed at him, still here and willing to help the other canine move on, even going so far as to gently convince his friends to cut their newest fellow pet some slack.

Was it any wonder then why Lightning started to fall head over heels for him?

**XXX**

“Yo, Lightshow.”

Growling a cuss under his breath, the Pembroke Welsh Corgi opened a bleary glaring eye up at the scrawny monochrome cat standing over him.

“Morning, Mittens _,_ ” Lightning intoned in chagrin frosted with faux civility, “To what do I owe this visit? To discuss the newest episode of the Thunderbolt Adventure Hour perhaps?” he asked with a cocked head and smarmy frown. “Or maybe you’re here to notify me of my imminent return to the pound.”

Mittens regarded the dog’s look with her usual sardonic disinterest, green eyes half-lidded and not impressed. She held a paw up. “Chill on the gloom, Princess. I’m here to talk.”

Raising his head, Lightning gave a skeptical sidelong glance as she lay down in front of him. Usually their conversations consisted of back-and-forth quips and insults often broken up by Bolt, so he honestly had no idea what this cat could possibly want to converse with him.

Seeing she had his attention, Mittens let her cool façade melt a little, eyes revealing a seriousness that took Lightning off guard. “Look, Bolt and Rhino and I had a _long_ conversation” - evidently one she hadn’t particularly enjoyed judging by her exasperated face - “and we agreed that it’s time to drop the act.”

When that statement sparked confusion across Lightning’s face, Mittens sighed. “Okay, the reason we – and by ‘we’ I mean mostly me – have been relentless on ya these last few months? It was all a test.”

Lightning snorted at the answer, incredulous. Was that the best excuse this cat could cook up?

Mittens caught on quick to the dog’s disbelief. “Honest for sworn truth, Lightshow. Months ago, when the three of us overhead Penny and her mom talking about taking you in and we figured out who you were, we all agreed that just trusting you right off the bat would be outta the question. Granted, there wouldn’t be much point to you clawing back for fame and fortune at this point—”

Mittens pointed a paw at him before the corgi could roll his eyes. “ _But_ that doesn’t mean you couldn’t’ve tried raising trouble regardless. Rhino even pointed out you might arrange ‘accidents’,” she finger-quoted here, “so you’d be the only pet here left.”

At Lightning’s blank unamused stare, she shrugged. “You ever need crazy ideas, Rhino’s your animal. To be fair, you didn’t exactly radiate ‘open, happy and ready to mingle’ your first day here. I mean when Bolt found you sulking beneath the porch and asked if you were okay, you blew up on him. Also, yes we heard,” she added that last bit at the dog’s questioning face, “your manic screaming was a little hard to miss.”

Feeling his ears flop down in guilt, Lightning looked away with a wince at the memory. He made sure to apologize to Bolt later that same day, albeit halfheartedly as to only keep the peace. After the two dogs _did_ become friends, though, Lightning made a more genuine effort to ask Bolt’s forgiveness for the way he treated him, even though the Shepard assured him the incident was all water under the bridge.

Regardless, the corgi sought to prove himself worthy of the other dog’s trust – or better yet, _everyone’s_ trust. Bolt’s friendship came as a package deal, after all. Besides, after how Lightning acted, who could truly fault the others for their wariness?

“Though to be even more fair,” Mittens continued with a slightly humble expression, “I might have stressed the test a little more than I should have. Sorry about that.”

The corgi rubbed the back of his head with a rueful chuckle. “Yeah well, I know a thing or two about being a jerk. Bolt was probably the only one besides Penny and her mom to give me the benefit of the doubt since I came here. Rhino, too, after a while. Those two really suck at playing bad cop.”

Mittens rolled her eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

A dry chuckle left Lightning. “I guess I was still smarting a bit from the whole Thunderbolt fiasco when I first got here. As far as I thought I knew, Bolt was just another pretty boy pooch trying to wind me up.”

A moment passed in silence before the canine realized what he just said, eyes wide, and suddenly shook his head fervently, mouth vibrating from the effort, and fixed a panicked glare on the now smirking Mittens. “F-Forget you heard that last part!”

“Not a chance.”

The corgi’s head plummeted back to the floor, hands over his eyes as if to shield out the embarrassment in vain. A slim white paw patted his head; he made no effort to swat it away. He whimpered in defeat.

“Also, you’re better off coming clean to Bolt.”

Lightning jerked his head up _immediately_ at the suggestion, face contorted in shock. “Wha – NO!” He slapped both paws over his mouth.

Mittens shrugged. “Well, it’s not like you’re confessin’ to _me_. If Bolt _doesn’t_ feel that way about you, at least you know he’ll let you down easy.”

“W-Well...what makes you think I even _want_ him like that?”

“Because you stare at his butt every time you think he isn’t looking.”

“I was staring at the back of his head!” At Mittens’ unconvinced look, Light realized his own words and suddenly found the lamp on the table adjacent to him very interesting. “He has a nice nape,” he murmured.

Not his best comeback and judging by Mittens’ face she seconded that sentiment.

“Yeah, pretty sure neither his nape nor his head are _that_ low to the ground.” The feline shrugged. “Not that I blame ya. He’s pretty good-looking for a dog.”

Okay true but not the point.

Despite himself, Lightning glanced Mitten out of his peripherals, feeling a level of shyness he hadn’t felt since puppyhood. “Mostly it’s because I keep thinking how good he is...like apple pie and sunshine good. He’s loyal, dedicated, brave, real sweet – like he’s some kind of...”

“Four-legged angel?” Mittens supplied with a knowing fondness that showed she understood the corgi’s point perfectly.

Lightning blushed beneath his fur. “E-Exactly.” How does such a person even exist? “I mean he’s not perfect but that doesn’t make him any less wonderful, especially compared to a reject like me.”

Mittens eyed the dog suspiciously, not the same ‘I’m watching you’ kind like before but more among the lines of ‘there’s more to what you’re saying’.

Lightning sighed, eyes heavy with hesitance, before he remembered Bolt’s openness and clung to that for inspiration as he took the plunge.

“I was the only puppy left in a cardboard box. No matter what I did or how cute I tried to look, no one seemed to want me. It got so bad that I had to learn how to fend for myself. It went as well as you’d expect.”

Mitten shrugged. “That’s life on the street for ya. At least _you_ could beg folks for food.”

Ah yes, the very first trick Lightning learned from observing other stray dogs.

“Honestly, I still think it’s a miracle I held out for as long as I did. Even with all the food I could scrounge up from people, I still sucked when the time came to fight.” The only reason Lightning ever survived was because he found ways to give others the slip. “That’s why I learned to be sneaky.”

“You mean tricks and subterfuge and the like?”

Lightning weakly chuckled. “Let’s just say Thunderbolt wasn’t the real brains of the outfit. Not that I got much say anyway, but that’s what subtlety’s for.” Having morons for ninety-percent of the showbiz folks around you didn’t hurt either. “That’s how I landed the part as Thunder’s sidekick; I just had to mix up my begging shtick with a little comedy.”

The corgi bashfully rubbed his forepaws together. “But I guess I got so used to tricking others that I never really left the mindset of ‘keep ‘em where you can see ‘em.” As if there’d hadn’t been enough reasons before for people to not want him. “Even as Thunderbolt’s co-star, nobody gave me the time of day.”

“What about that one guy that brought ya here?”

“Tim came in as a replacement after I bit the last trainer.” Light shrugged. “Better dog person, I guess. Plus, I would’ve ended out back on the street if not for him sticking up for me. Hell, he probably woulda taken me in if he wanted to, ‘cept he’s got a wife that’s allergic to dogs.”

“Rough.”

“Yeah. For a while I honestly thought Thunderbolt might have been different. Aside from Tim, he was the only one who went out of his way to talk to me. One time, when I broke an ankle on set, he stayed with me the entire time I saw the veterinarian, cracking all sorts of dumb jokes and puns just to keep my mind off the pain.”

The memory evoked a soft chuckle from Lightning and a touched smile from Mittens. “I really, really thought he cared, that I was his ‘little buddy’.” Light’s smile waned. “Guess the rising fame made him forget. Maybe it made me forget, too – in my case how good I had it compared to before.”

Mittens’ brow furrowed, the cat suddenly seeing the big picture. “You thought he was gonna leave you behind and let you get thrown back out.”

Hearing those words, that deepest fear, out loud caused Lightning’s throat to seize up and his voice to thicken.

“I didn’t wanna go back to that, I NEVER wanted to go back to that, not after that first taste of stardom. I’d convinced myself so much that no one would care what happened to me, I...I stopped caring back. Before I knew it, I was leaving Thunder and a whole bunch of kids to die. Mittens, I left kids to _die_.”

Suddenly Light felt rotten, right down to his core, like a perfectly green apple hiding a disgusting interior. Being in this skin, his skin, felt wrong. Breathing started to feel hard, his air shallow. He barely noticed Mittens’ face scrunch in concern.

“Lightning?”

“Tim shoulda left me there.”

“What?”

“Tim should’ve left me there...but I didn’t want him to, because I’m too much of a little coward to accept facts. I-I’m unwanted, Mittens.” By now, the corgi had fallen into desperate laughter, voice warbling, eyes shimmering. “Always have been, and people knew that, too. They just needed a reason to justify it...and I finally gave them one.”

The room, was it closing in on him? No, it was the box from before. It was closing in...and he couldn’t breathe – he couldn’t breathe...faces passing by...leaving him...please help me...please don’t leave me alone, don’t leave me here...

_I don’t wanna die._

Someone’s paw is stroking his back, helping him stay above the surface of his darkening thoughts. His breathing calms slowly but surely while his reddened eyes reopen to the sight of his own paws, trembling less and less.

Though Light had no idea how much time hpassed once his breakdown subsided, he strongly suspected he and Mittens had been here quite a while. The corgi raised his head and rubbed his face to wipe away any lingering tears.

Mitten’s voice came to him softly. “Does Bolt know?”

“For better or worse. Those stupid eyes of his have a way of making you want to confess everything.” Light managed a faint smile, the image of the white canine’s face piercing his fear like sunlight through storm clouds. “He hugged me when I did, too. It felt...great.”

Mittens snorted half-heartedly. “Bolty _does_ give pretty damn good hugs.”

Her face grew serious again. “Listen, it ain’t easy getting used to having people that sincerely wanna stay with you.” She looked away with a faraway gaze. “It feels easier to think it won’t last, that soon it’ll go out like smoke one day. Trust me. That’s no way to live.”

“So, what? I should court your best friend just because it makes me happy?”

To Lightning’s surprise, Mittens gave him a fond smirk. “I’m saying you should treat Bolt the way you want him to be treated because you care about him, whether as a friend or a gooey love interest.”

At last she stood up and strutted out the room, leaving Lightning in the light of the doorway, the corgi’s electric blue eyes heavy with thought.

**XXX**

Those same eyes watched Bolt the next day as the two dogs enjoyed their afternoon kibble.

“So Bolt,” Lightning asked upon finishing his current bite, “you got any plans for tonight?”

Bolt lifted his head a smidge to meet Lightning’s look and shrugged. “Not really. Rhino’s pretty deep in this show he’s watching right now, and I’ve got no idea where Mittens is.”

Lightning resisted the urge to fist-pump, instead silently thanking the hamster and cat in his thoughts. The three had set up a plan after Lightning and Mitten’s heart-to-heart yesterday and all agreed that the corgi’s plan would need as little interference as possible.

In other words, Lightning was on his own from here on out.

For this reason, the corgi tried to act casual as possible while ignoring the butterflies rampaging in his stomach. “Oh. Well if ya want, we can convince Penny to take us on a walk together.” The young girl had been doing that more often since noticing how much closer as friends her dogs had become.

Rising to full height, Bolt gave a half-smile that made Light’s stomach flip. “What do you think the doggy door’s for? Besides,” he chuckled, “Penny’s kind of swamped with homework right now.”

 _‘Oh yeah,’_ Light remembered with ears drooping out of embarrassment at forgetting. _‘School and stuff.’_

Fortunately, Bolt took control of the conversation before Lightning could silently deride himself by gesturing his head to the door in the back of the kitchen, still wearing that stupid handsome half-smile.  With a huge grin he returned that hopefully didn’t make him look idiotic, Lightning gladly took the hint and led Bolt through the doggy door to outside.

Cool autumn air greeted them immediately, the breeze gentle on their faces, while the sunlight provided just enough warmth to complement it as the two dogs stepped off the porch and onto the soft grass.

As they strolled through the nearby fields, stretches of emerald reaching to the distant forest, Lightning and Bolt alternated between quiet and small talk. At first conversation proved awkward on account of Light’s nervousness and Bolt’s shyness, but in time both dogs fell into a rhythm that never felt pressuring or forced.

Just comfortable and safe.

In their silent moments, Lightning took time to admire the bright clean world of nature and its sheer openness. Maybe it was just the feeling of having Bolt with him but being here amongst all this genuine beauty made Lightning feel as though he was a newborn pup opening his eyes to the world for the first time. Like he was starting life for the first time.

Perhaps that’s why when he looked to Bolt and noticed how that crisp white fur shone against the brown and green and blue, the way those huge ears twitched at every sound, and lovely brown of those eyes when Bolt looked back in curiosity, asking what’s on his mind, that Lightning did the impossible.

He delivered a quick lick to the Shepard’s cheek and ran ahead with a disbelieving yet triumphant smile!

Watching the corgi recede in the distance, Bolt remained where he stood in surprise. Did Lightning just – Bolt put a hand to his cheek, the fur there still warm from the other dog’s honey-laced breath. Realizing what just happened to be true, a burst of warmth in the chest inspired the ivory canine to smile and chase after the other dog.

Grass, trees, clouds, streams: everything passed by in blurs as Bolt and Lightning raced through the field and into the forest, legs and smiles pumping on pure euphoria as the rushing air whistled in their ears. Before long the pair emerged into a massive clearing filled with dandelions, seeds sent flying the moment the canines stepped foot into the area.

The two males collapsed supine next to each other, panting yet satisfied, more seeds cast aloft in turn. Despite his exhaustion, Bolt managed a small chuckle when Lightning sagged against him.

“Good... _huff..._ good run.”

Lightning faintly smirked in good nature before adjusting into a more comfortable position. “A lot more... _huff_...than I could say for you.”

“What’s that mean?”

“That you’re outta shape?”

A soft scoff escaped Bolt as the Shepard nudged his elbow against the corgi’s shoulder. “I’m sorry... _who_ was lagging behind?”

Lightning softly batted Bolt’s cheek with a forepaw in retaliation, only for the other dog to return the favor. Before long, the two dogs descended into a playful pretend-fight full of half-hearted pushing and wrestling, their laughter echoing amongst the trees.

At one point, they wound up in a loose embrace that left their sides cushioned by the flowers and their eyes locked, hearts stilled by each other’s gaze. With a gulp, Lightning put a tremulous paw on Bolt’s chest and felt its fluctuations.

“Bolt?” he meekly murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Do you feel...?”

“The same as you? Yeah.”

“Since when?

Bolt hummed. “I don’t remember when _exactly_. All I _do_ remember is looking at you one day and getting this weird feeling in my stomach. Like—”

“Queasy in a nice way?”

Bolt chuckled. “Yeah, queasy in a nice way. I was nervous about saying anything to you because I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable...at least until I noticed how you were acting around me – and checking me out, too.” He tried not to laugh at the corgi’s mortified expression. “You weren’t exactly subtle.”

”S-Sorry,” Lightning replied bashfully.

Bolt patted his friend’s shoulder in assurance. “Don’t be. I like that you do. Yeah, I never bothered to notice looks like that from other animals before, so it felt weird when Mittens pointed out what you were doing, but it was a nice kind of weird.”

Lightning perked. “It was?” Then he remembered himself and shook his head. “I’m sorry I did that without your permission! I’ve never dealt with having a crush on someone who already liked me before.”

“Lightning,” Bolt gently interrupted, “it’s okay. Neither have I, although I appreciate the apology.” He took a moment to breathe in, eyes closed. “I...I wanna try this with you, see where it goes.” His eyes reopened with full confidence. “If it doesn’t work out, that’s not gonna make me stop caring about you.”

“And if it does...,” Light asked nervously.

“Then I guess we figure things out from there.”

Hearing that brought Lightning to giggle before looking to his paw on Bolt’s chest and pressing it a bit more. He returned his sight to Bolt with a hopeful gaze. “Then us being like this is okay with you?”

Bolt snuggled closer to Lightning. “Yeah. It feels nice. Not that I haven’t hugged you before, but getting to just hold you for longer than a few seconds without feeling awkward? It feels amazing!”

Lightning felt no shame in letting his tail wag and he could see out of his peripherals that Bolt was doing the same. “Also, I’m pretty sure this counts as more of a confession than a legitimate date. In which case,” he ran his forepaws against Bolt’s thick shoulders, “how about a moonlight stroll sometime this week?”

An intrigued smirk took over Bolt’s snout. “How about tomorrow evening?”

No words could describe how badly Lightning wanted to shoot off into the sky and explode like his namesake. Instead the excited corgi tackled Bolt with another tender lick to the cheek and pulled back to wink.

“It’s a date then!”


End file.
